World of Tomorrow
by Lee2003
Summary: Suck at Summeries, starts with destruction of worlds into S2, first fanfic please read and review
1. Atlantia's POV

Hey, I am really sorry that it is so short but I plan to do the point of view of both crews so treat this like a taster see what you think please read and review all comments welcome.

Chapter 1 –

"Guidance systems"

"Check"

"FTL drive"

"Check"

"Doughnuts"

"Huh?"

"Doughnuts"

"I know what you said I just want to know why you said it?"

"Because I would like some"

"Oh, well no"

Cyber had wanted the doughnuts for ages and however hard he tried he could not convince any of the officers to allow them aboard Atlanta. Commander Troy whilst lenient refused any contraband, primarily because he didn't like it himself. Captain Apollo watched proceedings, across the room. He was jointing things down in a notebook of what still needed to be done before Atlanta's takeoff to honour the Galactica upon her decommission.

Lee's Notepad –

Flight Rotas

Ceremonial Rotas

Flight Pairings

Viper Numbers

Pilot Profiles

Training Reports

Advancement Reports

Room Assignments

Lee run his aching fingers through his ruffled hair. He had been thinking about so much lately, with Galactica's decommission his father would retire.

He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by a loud resounding 'BOOM' immediately sirens went of, dradis went crazy and Atlanta personnel began running everywhere.

Commander Troy immediately took control of the situation, "fleet condition 1, personnel action stations, I repeat, action stations"

Atlanta's crew hurried to obey commands; the majority of the crew was already aboard along with ammo, guns and supplies. Captain Apollo raced for his viper colliding with several people along the way; Cyber was near him obviously having forgotten about the doughnuts.

Once in the hanger pilots clambered into cockpits as vipers were manoeuvred into the tubes. Atlanta's vipers were unique in that they were Mark V, essentially, however, the onboard computer system was that of a Mark II in order to affectively defend against the cylons.

In CIC, Commander Troy gave the order to launch Atlanta and hold the vipers in the tubes.

Most people are never aboard a battlestar at take off or landing they think that it appears really graceful but as the crew of all battlestars can state they are far from comfortable to be sat on at the time.

Once Atlanta was in orbit around caprica, the crew could see the extent of the damage. All the major cities and most of the towns and villages were set ablaze and the Atlanta watched hopelessly as thousands of cylons descended upon all of the twelve colonies.

Galactica obviously having gotten wind of the attack arrived next to the Atlanta, and they also watched in seamless disbelief.

Finally after it appeared to all be over, vessels of all shapes and sizes started to make their way towards the battlestars. Atlanta moved so that there was space between the two to accommodate the rag tag fleet.

Atlanta moved closer to Sagittaron, suddenly there was an almighty explosion from the surface, as the flames must have hit a tylium reserve, the Atlanta was blown off course by the force.

Galactica scanned and searched but finally conceded that for the safety of the fleet the fate of the Atlanta would remain unknown.

Tbc

I hope to update really soon, but I have tonnes of summer work, please read and review have a great summer and I'll update ASAP.


	2. Galactica's POV

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have a broken wrist and it is really hard to write or type with it at any speed. Anyways on the Chappie, this is just Galactica's POV, I have got another Chapter almost ready and that will be new I promise, please read and review as it really helps to read comments.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Galactica's POV

Galactica was a buzz of activity; there were news teams, honourable guests, tour guides and civilians all present for the decommissioning of the Galactica.

Kara Thrace was one of the most gifted pilots to ever grace a battlestar, the one problem was she knew it, as she ran through the corridors, her presence commanded attention. She was legendary at three things, flying, cards and insubordination.

The decommissioning ceremony was to be held in the starboard hanger deck, after a gun salute from the marines, which were left aboard Galactica, there was an air display of manoeuvres involving the vipers and raptors, naturally Starbuck took centre stage, twirling and twisting her viper in dramatic fashion. The audience below followed this dazzling display with envious eyes; there hearts were caught in their throats as the vipers dived down to fly directly underneath the landing deck.

It was late evening and the majority of passengers had left to their own ships, for the trip back to the colonies, Galactica was to be moored at a remote outcrop called Aremac, for her stripping down and turning into a museum, a basic crew would be left aboard to oversee maintenance and entertain visitors when the museum opened, fortunately for the visitors Starbuck would not be one of them, with her flying capabilities and short fuse it was decided she would be best relocated to a battlestar which would see more action.

When Kara Thrace was told of her new posting she very near bite the mans head off.

"I've go to go where…" Starbuck yelled

"Ttthe…At…Atlantia" The man stuttered

Starbuck went for a run to cool her head. On her third lap of the Galactica, a call nobody had heard in a while,

"Action Stations, Action Stations, Condition 1"

In CIC, Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama prepared to jump.

"I want this ship in the action zone," Commander Adama said

"Jumping" Lt Gaeta, declared

After Jump

"Position?" Colonel Tigh inquired

"Orbit of caprica, sir" Lt Gaeta replied

"Well done Mr Gaeta", Commander Adama said, "Status?"

"One battlestar launched sir, identity…Atlantia" Lt Gaeta told CIC.

"Message from the Atlantia sir" Dee said, "Message reads, thank you for the assist lead survivors to safety, message ends"

"Send them conformation and tell them we will be going to Ragnar", Commander Adama instructed.

The Galactica watched as Atlantia withdrew from formation to allow civilian ships to come between. All at once there was an almighty explosion from the surface of Sagittarian. The Atlantia was buffeted backwards and blown off of course by the explosion, problem from tillium fields. The crew and commander searched in vain for the battlestar but on their dradis was only static. After hours of searching defeat was admitted and Commander Adama gave the order for, all, ships to jump to the orbit of Ragnar.

Privately in his room later the Commander reflected on how in some eyes he could have appeared to abandon his own son.

TBC

Please read and review!


End file.
